From the Path of Darkness
by nokkisderp
Summary: A story of my OC and her miserable past. Hope you will read it!
1. Chapter 1

**From the Path of Darkness**

* * *

><p>This is a fanfic of my OC in series Naruto. I'm going to make it longer. I hope it's not OOC^^'..<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

This is around the time when Naruto and others gratuated. So my OC Minori is at the same age as Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama!" one of the Anbu members shouted.<br>"Hm? What is it?" the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked.  
>The Anbu member bowed in front of him and said: "It seems that Jiraiya-sama has returned."<br>"I know already", Hokage said with a smile on.  
>'I bet he saw it from his crystal ball', the Anbu member thought.<p>

"HEY, YOU! Do you have a permission to enter?" was heard from the other side of the door.  
>"Sigh.. Of course I don't have. I don't have time for asking such things. My business is important", a man said. And then the door was opened and a man with white long hair came in.<br>"Yo, Third! Good to see you again!" he greeted him with a grin.  
>"Isn't it Jiraiya! Long time no see! You returned sooner than I had thought", Hokage said brightly.<br>"Well, lots of things happened and i had no other choice than come back. I'm not staying for long", Jiraiya told him. "There is something I have to ask from you. Will you listen my request?"  
>"Does it have something to do with that little girl over there?" Hokage asked and pointed behind Jiraiya.<p>

There was a little black-haired girl with eyes which had nothing inside them. She was wearing black shorts and a white oversized t-shirt. Her hair was on a ponytail and she didn't look shy, more like suspicious of Hokage and Konoha.

"Yeah, I found her on my way and she has been with me for an year now. Her name is Minori and she's 12 years old. She is, how can I say it… _special_", Jiraiya told him.  
>"Special? What do you mean?" Third asked.<br>"She has a power that we ninjas haven't ever heard about", Jiraiya told him seriously.  
>"And? What is it?" One of the arrived Anbu members asked.<br>"I'm not sure if it's ninjutsu or genjutsu, but I believe it's ninjutsu. _It's a power to travel in time_. She can show you something that has happened in the past if you can tell her the exact place and time. I have experienced it too", Jiraiya said and looked at Minori who had come a little closer to them.

"Travel in time, you say? That is just absurd!" Koharu Utatane, one of Konoha Council members, said as the two of them walked in.  
>"That's right. There is no such a thing like time-travelling. Maybe it's just genjutsu or something!" Homura Mitokado said. "This girl, huh?" Utatane said and looked at Minori contemptuously.<p>

"Sigh.. You two, huh? I know she can do it. Just like I said, I have experienced it myself", Jiraiya said wearily.  
>"Can she prove it?" Mitokado asked.<br>"I didn't come here so that you can be amazed at her abilities. I came here to ask you, Third, will you make Minori a Konoha ninja and take care of her?" Jiraiya said.

Almost everybody were shocked by that queston.

"WHAT? Are you serious? We don't know a thing about her! It's dangerous!" Utatane shouted.  
>"I'll tell you everything later. I just want her to have a place to stay at. And I even believe that she has the Will of Fire in her", Jiraiya said to the Hokage with a smile.<br>"I think so too", he said and put a smile on. "Alright, she will become a ninja of Konoha. Jiraiya, you search a house for her and we'll talk more later", Third said. "It is nice to meet you, Minori", he said looking at Minori with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay in Konoha", Minori replied with a silent voice.  
>"Heh, I knew you would say yes", Jiraiya said grinning. "Thanks."<p>

Then they left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Mitokado asked. "Even the slighest mistake can turn into a big problem."  
>"But if you are too afraid then what can you achieve? I saw the sorrow and hate in her eyes. This may be a risk but I believe that even the most withered flower can find the sun again", Hokage said.<p>

* * *

><p>So~<br>This is my first fanfic. I really hope somebody reads this o:It is a little short but nah, wait for the next chapter XD

This story tells about my OC Minori.

Next time: Minori's past.


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Path of Darkness**

* * *

><p>This is a fanfic of my OC in series Naruto. I'm going to make it longer. I hope it's not OOC^^'..<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Minori's past<p>

This is around the time when Naruto and others gratuated. So my OC Minori is at the same age as Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I came to tell you everything I know about Minori", Jiraiya said sitting on a chair opposite to Hokage.<br>"I'm listening", Hokage replied.

"Okay. First thing is that her whole name is _Uzumaki Minori_. It seems that there were a couple people who survived from the Uzushiogakure's destruction.  
>She didn't say how many there were, all she said is that they're dead now. They had lived together after they ran away from wars. They were ninjas and they had been teaching Minori general knowledge of this world, taijutsu and ninjutsu ever since her birth. Minori learned how to use her time-travelling powers herself.<br>I've taught her some chakra control when we came here", Jiraiya said.  
>Hokage looked at Fourth Hokage's picture.<br>"Uzumaki, huh? That's a suprise. Tell me about her abilities", Hokage said looking at Jiraiya again.

"With her time-travelling powers she can go in the past if she has the exact coordinates and time. She can take a few people with her but it takes a lot of chakra. I don't know if she has a time limit in the past and it seems that time goes faster in there than in the real world", he said.  
>"Another dimension", Hokage thought.<br>"I think so, too", Jiraiya replied and then continued:"Minori told me that she can't tell anything that can change the world in any ways to the others."  
>"Do you know what happens if she tells?"<br>"No. And she can teleport herself too", Jiraiya replied.

"A weird power indeed. You said that Uzumaki ninjas had taught her ninjutsu. What is her nature type?" Hokage asked.  
>"I think you should ask Minori. It has a shocking story behind, you see", Jiraiya said.<p>

"Hm? Well, I'll ask her then. She is smart enough so I don't have to send her in the academy, right?" Hokage said with a little smile.  
>"Hahaha, she is much smarter than that!" Jiraiya said laughing.<br>"But I believe that the other won't let me rank her higher than genin", Hokage said now smoking his pipe.  
>"I thought so too. Then is it possible for her to take part in the Chuunin exams?" Jiraiya asked.<br>"Well, only if she can find a team from Konoha", Hokage said thoughtfully.  
>"She is not a person who can get along with other that well. But if you could lend her a hand, then I'm positive that she will do her best."<br>"Sure", Hokage said. "Good. I'll get going now", Jiraiya said while standing up.  
>"Are you leaving the village already?" Hokage asked.<br>"Yeah. I have a lot of things to investigate", Jiraiya replied.  
>"I see."<br>"I'll just help Minori to start her new life as a ninja. Then I'll leave", Jiraiya said at the door.  
>"She'll come tomorrow. Thanks again for helping, 3rd", he said with a smile on.<br>"Of course. I'll help you anytime", Hokage said smiling.  
>"I know. Bye!" Jiraiya said and left.<p>

* * *

><p>*Knock knock* was heard from the other side of the door.<br>"Come in", Hokage replied. He was watching the village from the window.  
>"Good morning, Hokage-sama", Minori said when she stepped inside the room where the others were. She looked a little around and saw two Anbu members besides Hokage.<br>"How are you, Minori?" Hokage asked now looking at her.  
>"I'm fine, thanks", Minori said standing on the door.<br>"Have a seat. Did you find a house to live at?" Hokage asked and sat down.  
>"Yes", Minori answered quietly.<br>"Have you taken a look at Konoha yet?"  
>"A little. It seems a nice and peaceful village", Minori said.<br>"I'm happy to heat that. Actually, I had some things to ask from you", Hokage said now looking a little more serious.

"Jiraiya told me. Is it my nature type?" Minori asked.  
>"Yes. It would be nice if you told us something from your past", Hokage said.<p>

"I can't put it on words so that you would understand, but I can _show_ you", Minori said.  
>"If it's okay with you?"<br>"Jiraiya told me that it takes pretty much chakra to take many people in the past. Are you sure you can take it?" Hokage asked.

"Of course. I have a lot of chakra, you see. Now, if you'll let me concentrate, I'll take you 8 years back in the past", Minori said.  
>Then she stood up and started making signs. After she finished with them, chakra strings came out of her fingers. She put them overlapping so that they were connected and closed her eyes. Then her chakra was already very high. She really had very much chakra.<p>

Three chakra strings came out of the web and grabbed every person in the room.  
>Then the whole room went black.<br>Then Minori opened her eyes. They weren't black like usually. There were something like lightning inside them. Those eyes saw something that others didn't.

The black stared to fade away and Hokage and the Anbu members saw around them. They were in a room. It wasn't the same room they were in a few seconds ago. It was bigger and colder. It was some kind of laboratory.

"Hm?" Hokage said.  
>"Is there people in there?" he asked from Minori.<br>"Yes", Minori whispered.  
>"Can't they see us?" other Anbu member asked.<br>"No", Minori replied almost so quiet that they couldn't hear it.

Then they heard screaming. A loud voice that screamed for help. A little girl's voice.  
>"What's happening?" Anbu member asked and looked at Minori. But Minori didn't answer. She only looked the scene in front of them. Then the others could see it too. There were five corpses on the floor and four people in white coats around a table. And on a table was a little girl, only maybe four or five years old, trying to get away. She was tied on the table and she looked like she was in pain.<br>_"LET ME GO!"_ she screamed painfully.  
><em>"IT HURTS!"<em>

"What are they doing to her?" Anbu member asked. Minori smiled.  
>"Answer me! Who is that girl anyways?"<br>Then Minori looked at him. "Who do you think she is?"  
>The Anbu member looked at her. "Could it really be… you?"<br>"Yeah. It's me", Minori said. "They are planting those dead people's powers into me. Wind, fire, water, earth and lightning", Minori smiled sadly.  
>Hokage and Anbu members couldn't say anything from their shock. Then Minori snapped her fingers and everything was gone. They were in Hokage's office again.<p>

"Why? Why did they do that to you? You were still that young, it's a miracle that you survived!" Hokage asked still a little shocked.

"To get their revenge. They wanted to make those bastards who destroyed our village and clan to taste the pain of losing something. So they used me. They made me a weapon", Minori said and on the same time looking out of the window.  
>"I can use wind, water and fire. But I have the other types in me too, so I am capable to use them if I train myself enough", she said now looking at the Hokage.<p>

"To think that they did such a horrible thing to you. You really are a special one", Hokage said.  
>"I've already gotten over it. And with Jiraiya's chakra training, I've gotten much stronger", Minori said smiling. "In the future I will do my best to protect this village."<br>Hokage smiled after hearing that. "Did Jiraiya tell you about your ranking?" he asked and Minori nodded.  
>"I will find two genins who will create a team with you. Then you'll get to know each other better and take part in chuunin exams. You'll get more info about the missions and such things later, okay?" Hokage told her.<br>"…okay", Minori said after a little bit hesitating.

Hokage smiled and said: "Uzumaki Minori, from today on you will be a Konoha genin!" Then he gave her a head protector which had Konoha's mark in it.  
>Minori smiled and took it. She put it in her neck so that everyone could see it.<br>"Is it okay like this?" She asked carefully.  
>"Yes, it looks good", Hokage said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>So...<br>This is the second chapter of my fanfic. I actually have no idea how long this will be :d  
>sorry for my weak english :D<br>i can't use fanfiction yet so these stories might be separated and so on, but please bear with it!^^

till the next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Path of Darkness**

* * *

><p>This is a fanfic of my OC in series Naruto. I hope it's not OOC ^^'<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New team<p>

This is around the time when Naruto and others graduated. So my OC Minori is at the same age as Naruto.

* * *

><p>About a week after Minori became a genin, she had her first meeting with her team and teacher.<br>'I hope they aren't just a bunch of weak assholes', Minori thought while walking at the meeting place. 'Well, I'll have to get along with them, I own Jiraiya and Hokage-sama that much.'

She arrived at the meeting place first. Not long ago appeared two boys, her team mates. And a little later their teacher arrived.  
>"Hi! I'm sorry I'm a little late", he said looking a little embarrassed. He was a pretty tall man, maybe 30 years old. He had short black hair and he was wearing the usual jonin clothes.<br>"Have you gotten to know each other yet?" he asked.  
>"No, we just got here too", a boy with black, spiky hair, said.<br>"Is that so? Well then, we'll start with introducing yourself. Tell us your name and age and why are you on this team. If you want to, you can tell your likes and dislikes too", the jonin said.  
>"Lets start with the boy from right."<br>"Umm.. Okay. My name is Ryouichi and I'm 17 years old. I was training with my father away from Konoha, so that's why I didn't have a team yet. Hmm.. I like birds and dislike selfish people", Ryouichi said. He had a short gray hair. He was almost as long as the teacher and he was wearing a black, loose shirt and black jeans. His head protector was on his arm.  
>"Ryouichi, huh. Alright, then the other boy", teacher said.<p>

"I'm Daichi, 16 years old. I had problems with my health when I was younger, so I got to graduate not long ago", spiky boy said. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers. He had his head protector on his arm, too.  
>"I hope you are alright now, Daichi", teacher said smiling at him.<br>"Of course I am", Daichi responded with a wide smile.  
>"That's good to hear, now the girl."<p>

Minori just stood there quietly when the others looked at her.  
>"Minori, 12 years old. I just moved in Konoha", Minori said while looking elsewhere. She wasn't wearing the same clothes that she had when she came. Now she had a black hoodie and black trousers.<p>

"*Ack*. Twelve? Isn't she a little too young to be in our team?" Ryouichi asked a little surprised.  
>"Ryouichi is right! She is way too young! We're a team just so that we can take part in the Chuunin exams, right?" Daichi asked clearly shocked.<br>"Sigh. I knew it would be like this. Ryouichi, Daichi, it was Hokage-sama and others who made this team. They know what they do. Minori just happens to be a little younger than you guys but she's as strong as you are. That's why you got in this team.  
>And it's just like Daichi said. You formed a team just so that you can take part in the Chuunin exams. After that you'll be on your own. So we're not going to do missions and such.<br>My name is Takumi, or that's how you'll call me. That's not my real name, you see. Chuunin exams will be soon. You have a month to get to know each others abilities so that you can work as a team. It will be hard but do your best", Takumi said.  
>"Sigh. Alright, alright. I'm sorry I got a little angry with you", Daichi said to Minori. Minori didn't say a thing.<br>"Well then, we'll meet here again tomorrow. Then we'll see how your teamwork will do", Takumi said.  
>"Until tomorrow then, bye!" he said and vanished.<br>"Yeah", Daichi said and left walking.  
>"See you tomorrow", Ryouichi said to Minori with a little smile.<br>"Sure", Minori said turning away and left walking.

Minori walked through a park. She walked slowly and she was thinking of her new team.  
>'That man, Takumi, was definitely from Anbu. Ryouichi seems to be pretty strong but Daichi might be a problem if he's not completely healthy", Minori thought.<p>

Suddenly she heard some voices from somewhere. She saw kids, maybe the same age as herself. There was a boy with black hair, a girl with pink hair and a boy with yellow hair. _  
>"Aaaargh, that Kakashi-sensei is late AGAIN!" <em>yellow haired boy shouted.  
>'He sounds as annoying and troublesome as he looks like', Minori thought while walking closer.<em><br>"Gosh, I'm sick of his retards!" _The girl shouted. _"What do you think, Sasuke-kun~ ?"  
><em>'Heh, she seems weak too', Minori thought when she walked closer to them. Then she noticed that the dark-haired boy, Sasuke, had noticed her. 'He looks interesting', she thought while looking at him. 'Not as weak as the others.'_  
><em>"Hm?" yellow-haired boy had noticed her too. So did the girl.  
>"Sakura-chan~ Who is that girl?" he tried to whisper to the pink-haired girl.<br>"LIKE I WOULD KNOW!" the girl shouted back, clearly embarrassed because she knew that Minori could hear them. Then she hit the yellow-haired boy shouting: "Naruto, you're way too close! It's disgusting!"

Minori was just walking past them when the yellow-haired boy, Naruto, waved at her joyously. But Minori just kept walking. Naruto was shocked by the ignoring.  
>"Hey! That's rude!" he shouted and started to walk towards Minori.<br>*Ack!* The girl was shocked because Naruto was acting reckless.  
>"Oi, Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" she asked him while running after him. Now both of them were in front of Minori. Naruto looked angry and Sakura embarrassed.<br>"You know that when someone says 'hi' to you, you're supposed to answer!" Naruto said.  
>"Well, you didn't say hi. You just waved at me", Minori said calmly. This made Naruto even more mad and he said: "But it's still rude to just ignore me!"<br>"I'm sorry then. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home", Minori said.  
>"Why won't you go then?" Naruto said irritably.<br>"I can't when you two are blocking my way", Minori said.  
>"Ah, w-we're sorry!" Sakura said awkwardly. Then she started to pull Naruto away.<br>"Come on, Naruto. Let's go back to Sasuke", she said.  
>"Who are you anyways?" Naruto asked Minori.<br>"I mean, I've never seen you. Are you a ninja like us?" he continued now curiously.  
>"That's none of your business", Minori answered now a little irritated herself.<br>"Well you could at least tell us that much. What if you're a ninja from other country and you shouldn't be here? Then we have to stop you", Sakura said.  
>'Like you weaklings could stop me', Minori thought but didn't say it loud.<br>"My name is Minori and I'm a genin from Konoha. Good enough?" she said.  
>"Is that so? My name is Sakura, that stupid boy next to me is Naruto and that cute boy over there is Sasuke. We're genins who graduated not long ago", Sakura said.<br>Minori looked at Sasuke. He had been standing there all the time when they were talking. Minori was just about to say something when a grey-haired ninja came.  
>"Hi you all! I'm sorry I'm late. I had some paper work to do", he said.<br>"YEAH, RIGHT! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY LYING!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.  
>"Now now, don't be so angry", the man said. Then he noticed Minori behind them.<p>

"Hm? And you are?" he asked.  
>"Don't play dumb, Kakashi", Minori said to him. He had taught her some info about rankings and Anbu and Konoha.<br>"Hahaha", he laughed. "So you still remember me."  
>"How do you know each other?" Naruto asked looking at them.<br>"Well, Minori is new here so I gave her some information of our village and so on", Kakashi said. "This is my team. I guess you already got to know?"  
>"So this is your team? Hah, good luck with them then. It seems that you've got a meeting so I'd better go now", Minori said.<br>"Alright, see you again", Kakashi said waving.  
>"Bye!" Sakura and Naruto said waving. Sasuke just stand there looking a little impatient with the noise.<br>"Bye", Minori said to them quietly and then walked home.

* * *

><p>YAY! third chapter is here :D<br>i'm really just way too lazy with these.. and sorry for my english again :d  
>btw, i got my first review! i was so glad~ that's why i hope to get more reviews!<br>SO PLEASE, if you can, then please review my story :)

next time will probably be the chuunin exams! see ya then! :D


End file.
